star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastila Vermire
Bastila Vermire was a human female that was the head Chief of State for the New Republic after their victory at Maximus Prime. She was very popular with the people and was the example of strong and fair leadership. Bastila was also the wife of the famed Andres Palacios and became a mother of two children, John Palacios and Ginger. Her children would follow in their father's footsteps to become Jedi Knights while Bastila continued to work in the senate to resolve political disputes during the Victorian Wars. Biography Early Life Bastila Vermire was born on Chandrila with only a father. Her mother died during childbirth, leaving her father to take care of her for the rest of her child and teenage years. Bastila had an alright connection with her father, but he had been spiraling out of happiness ever since his mother died. Her father would often leave their home and get into trouble when he took business trips across the galaxy; getting drunk and regretting his life decisions. Bastila confronted her father about his loss of happiness for years and he promised to his daughter that he would improve himself. Bastila's counseling techniques with her father opened her eyes to a life of resolving conflicts with words, so she became interested into politics, which was not unheard of on Chandrila since many great politicians were from Chandrila. Joining the Senate and Rebellion Bastila began her political career on Chandrila and her gift with words landed her a spot on in the senate, making her one of the youngest politicians of her day. During her time in the senate, Bastila became good friends with Vett Kora, who gave Bastila pointers on how certain politicians operated and giving her information about other senators. From there, she picked up many skills on how to appeal to a certain demographic, fairness, liberty, and equal rights. Since her views differed greatly from the Imperial senate, Bastila was very opposed to the Empire; she despised their ideals and their corrupt tactics to cause the galaxy to fear the Empire. Vett noticed this passion inside of Bastila and informed her that she was apart of the New Alliance and that she should join the cause. Bastila agreed, keeping her new allegiance hidden, and joined with the Alliance as one of their council members on Yavin IV. After Bastila joined the Alliance, she had already begun to alleviate tension between their government and several systems that were hesitant to open up to the Alliance. Herself and Vett would constantly embark on diplomatic missions across the galaxy, even having their own adventures when they ran into Imperials on their missions. During the M4-78 Campaign, Bastila rallied many new soldiers and corporations to her side after using the campaign and the oppression to the Mandalorians to her advantage. More and more planets were beginning to open up to the Alliance, the biggest one being the Senex/Juvex sector, which was a political powerhouse for the Empire. Senators that were aligned with the Empire were beginning to defect and join the Alliance because of Bastila's persuasion through compensation and convincing words that the Empire wasn't utilizing their talents. The Senex sector eventually was liberated by the Empire, but Bastila was still able to secure Imperial senators that worked against the Empire and provided a boost in monetary income for the Alliance. During her time on Yavin IV and on several missions, Bastila had began a strong friendship with Andres Palacios and over time she developed a slight crush on Jedi, but never made her feelings too obvious. When Andres fought Roman for the first time and lost his right hand, Bastila personally tended to him and cared for him while he adjusted to his new cybernetic arm. After the M4-78 Campaign, the Alliance was found on Yavin by the Empire and forced to retreat and Bastila was personally escorted by Andres after the Vertibird took off with the rest of Delta Squad. The two were the last ones to jump to lightspeed and rendevouz with the fleet on the fringes of the galaxy. Battle of Ignis Edge Bastila was one of the only council members in the Alliance that agreed with Turret Companies plea to fight the Empire on Ignis Edge for the coordinates to Maximus Prime. When she found out that they had gone to Ignis Edge secretly, Bastila ordered for a small fleet to help them fight. Near the end of the battle, Bastila was sent a transmission that Delta Squad was going to escape the battle with the plans via the Harbinger and rendezvous at Bestine. Bastila traveled to Bestine where she waited for them to arrive. When they did, Bruce Starkiller informed her of the planets destruction and Turret Company not surviving. Battle of Maximus Prime When they all arrived back at base and launched their attack on Maximus Prime, Bastila was present during the battle aboard the Operator, Collin's flagship. Bastila witnessed the space battle and the eventual destruction of the Sun Crusher. She prayed that Andres wasn't killed in the blast and was relieved when she found out he survived. Bastila was also present at the celebration held on the planet's surface, where she awarded every brave soldier and Delta Squad member a medal of honor. Aftermath The time after the battle was very stressful and occupying for Bastila and the New Republic senate. For the next five years, the Imperial Remnants were causing many troubles for the growing Republic. Bastila resulted in forming several separate New Republic cells that carried out several missions against the Empire. After the Liberation of Kashyyyk, the war ended, as well as all Imperial Remnant attacks. Victorian Wars New Threat The Victorian Wars came as a surprise to everyone. When the first siege of Coruscant began, Bastila was present and managed to escape the embassy before it was blasted by Victoria's stardestroyer. The blast killed Mandalore's son, James, and Rose Moonwood. A service was held for both of them on the behalf of Bastila. For years to come, Bastila fought hard once more to keep the New Republic stable as they were on the run from Victoria and her army. Bastila helped set up the new capital of the Republic on Crescendo in an urban environment. Siege of Crescendo In 171 ABY, Crescendo was attacked by Victoria's Empire. The city was becoming bombarded with TIE fighter units and ground troops. Bastila contacted Andres and his Jedi order to help in the battle, which he agreed to. Andres and his Jedi arrived mid-way through the battle to help protect the senator from Bounty Hunters that the Empire hired. Andres was able to escort her from the city into her transport where she managed to escape. She was alerted of when the battle ended, with the bad news that the planet was taken by the Empire. Protection & Romance After Bastila's near death during the battle, Andres was asked by the senate if he could protect Bastila for a few weeks, which Andres agreed to. Andres made sure that she didn't leave the planet until the New Republic confirmed it was safe for her to move offworld. During their time together, the two began to have an attraction towards each-other. Andres and Bastila had their first kiss and vowed to be in a relationship. When the New Republic allowed Bastila to move off world, Andres continued to protect her for a while longer in case of anything happened. They traveled to Tempus and stayed inside of the heavily protected Republic embassy. Children A year later in 172 ABY, Andres and Bastila had an unplanned child and named him John. Andres and Bastila kept him protected with the same handmaiden that protects Bruce and Vett's children. One year later they had a new planned child and named her Ginger. After he had his children, he would visit them very often, but also continued his duty to care for his Jedi at his academy. When they became a little older, Andres started to take them to his academy and train them in the ways of the force. End of the War When the war came to end after Victoria's assassination in over twelve years later, Bastila once again took the role as a leader and eventually became a chancellor. Bastila made sure that every remnant of Victoria's empire was wiped away, which included records, captured planets, and prisoners. The New Republic became stable once again. Galactic Schism Era John's Turn Thanks to the influence of a new reamerging Sith named Krant, Bastila and Andres's son John turned to the Darkside under his influence. His turn left Bastila and Ginger devastated, but Andres still had hope that he could still be turned back to the light. Andres's Quest Andres had decided to embark on a journey to learn more about Krant's motives and turn their son back. Andres left for months, which worried Bastila very much. She always tried to contact him, but he would never answer. When she learned that Delta Squad was looking for him, she asked them to make sure he comes back safe. Andres's Demise When Delta Squad returned, they delivered bad news to her that Andres was killed when sacrifcing himself to save the rest of them. When she was told that John wouldn't turn back, her and Ginger were plunged into grief and devastation. Bastila would become very depressed to the point where it became unhealthy. She was very heartbroken. Sickness Through her depression, Bastila would skip out on meals, sleep, and her medicine which she was ordered to take by doctors. This led to her becoming very sick from her lack of eating and lack of vitamins. She started to become very pale and almost dead-like. When she was sick, she was visited by Cody Prim several times. She thought of him as the son she wished she had and had massive respect for staying by her husbands side as he died. Eventual Death Years later, she eventually passed away of her sickness at her home in Chandrila. She was found by her handmaiden dead in bed, in which she contacted her daughter Ginger. Ginger was devastated as well, but with the help of her friends in Delta Squad, she had a positive outlook and got over her death. Before she had died, Andres had appeared to her as a force ghost and revealed that she was force sensitive. Andres taught her how to embrace the force and become one with the force. After her death, her spirit became a force ghost.